Mi Libreta
by IsaEverdeen
Summary: Querida Libreta:Bella, una niña de 10 años solo te escribe para desahogarse aun cuando no pueda hacerlo enfrente de los seres que ama, seras su compañera de viaje...Att:Luisa *Antes de Crepusculo*(este fic participa del reto tematico de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de medianoche")


**Hola amantes lectores de Crepusculo, he aqui con mi primer oneshot, mi primer fic sobre esta saga, esto vendria siendo solo una parte ya que despues de este fic, pienso escribir una historia de...no se cuantos capitulos, bueno ya no los molesto mas...A leer!**

* * *

**AVISO GENERAL:**

Twilight no me pertenece, es propiedad de **S. Meyer(solo escribo para pasar el rato)**

**... **Este fic participa del reto tematico de Junio **"Los Cullen" **del foro **"Sol de Medianoche"**

* * *

**AVISO ESPECIFCO:**

-Dialogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

-LLamada telefonica-

_Lectura_

/Flashbacks/

* * *

_**Mi Libreta:**_

_10:00 am_

_Querida Libreta:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 10 y este dia no podria ser mejor, mama ha organizado la fiesta, con miles de decoraciones:Globos, serpentinas, una piñata sencilla y extremadamente colorida, y no olvidar los aperitivos, golosinas,refrescos y el enorme pastel relleno de limon(como me fascina el limon)...En fin, ese fue el mejor dia de todos, no solo por los regalos que recibi sino por ese amor que senti, estaba con mis amigos de la primaria, y con mi familia, ya se que mi familia no es grande, solo somos papa, mama y yo pero soy feliz asi..._

_3:00 pm_

_Por la tarde paso algo...inesperado?, habia llegado una carta diciendo que habia sido seleccionada para mi primera clase de ballet, mama se emociono, papa puso una de sus miradas serias y yo...por mi parte estaba...feliz? sorprendida? talvez, asustada? No sabia ni como me sentia, pero no me importo, lo unico que hice fue irme a la sala, prendi la TV y miraba concentrada mi programa favorito "Los Muppets"...

TEP(te escribo pronto) :)Bella Sw.._

* * *

Al dia siguiente Bella fue despertada por su madre, quien entro a su cuarto y abrio las cortinas dejando entrar el sol, Bella se tapo la cara con las cobijas.

**-Bella: **Maa..mii-

**-Renee: **Bella cariño despierta, es tu primer dia en la academia-

**-Bella: **Pero mama, tengo sueño (se arropa)...cinco minutos mas-

**-Renne: **Como quieras, pero si no te levantas tendre que dejarte fria el agua de la ducha-

**-Bella: **Ya me levante! (se para de la cama y se dirige al baño)

Bella salio arreglada con su traje rosado de bailarina, unas balletas blancas y su mama la peino con un rodete y se dejo un poco el flequillo, la niña bajo a desayunar, mientras su padre Charlie le dio un beso a su esposa y su niña y se fue a trabajar.

Luego del desayuno, Bella subio a su cuarto a terminar de alistar su maleta, cuando escucho un ruido, era el telefono que la niña castaña tenia colgando de la pared de su habitacion, dejo de guardar sus cosas en su maleta y fue a conestar.

**-Bella: **Alo?-

-Bella! Soy Jacob-

**-Bella:** Jacob! Que alegria me da escucharte!...Eh, por que no...-

**-Jacob:**Si lo se estas hablando de tu fiesta, perdon pero no pude ir, sabes...mi papa tuvo otro de sus...-

**-Bella:** Ataques de ira-

**-Jacob: **Si y...bueno solo queria saber si te gusto el regalo que te mande-

Jacob le habia regalado una pequeña manilla hecha por el con castañuelas y conchas de caracol blanco, muy extraños, a la niña le gusto tanto que hasta lo traia puesto en ese preciso momento.

**-Bella:** Si me fascino, de echo, lo estoy usando -

**-Jacob:** Pues, me alegra que te haya gustado, es una especie de talisman muy comun en mi familia y...ahuyenta las pesadillas-

**-Bella:** Gracias y...(no termino ya que su madre la llamo desde afuera)ya me tengo que ir, adios Jake (cuelga el telefono) Voy mama-

Bella se puso la mochila en sus hombros y como toda niña inocente, bajo coriendo hasta donde estaba su madre y ambas salieron de la casa directo a la llegaron habia muchas niñas aproximadamente de la edad de Bella, algunas tenian cara de ser engreidas, otras caras donde expresaban sinceridad, las amigas perfectas de Bella.

* * *

_9:00 pm_

_Querida Libreta:

Mi primera clase de ballet fue...emocionante! pero aun no se si eso sea lo mio,siempre pense que tenia dos pies izquierdos, ahora me doy cuenta que era mentira, como sea, conoci a mi maestra Alice, tenia el cabello negro demasiado corto y ojos marron claro, su piel... parecia...palida pero, no me dio nada de importancia(ahora nada me importa, solo tengo 10 añitos, me falta mucho por aprender) Sentia que podia confiar en ella..._

Bella, dejo de escribir en su Libreta y bajo a cenar con su madre, ya que su padre se demora en el trabajo y a veces solo llega a tiempo para darle el beso de buenas noches.

Mientras ella y su mama cenaban, no dejaba de pensar en una cosa, mas bien en una persona la cual le parecio...extraña, Extraña interesante? o extraña enserio extraña?

_**Flasback**_

/Bella estaba practicando unos pasos basicos que Alice le habia enseñado a ella y a las otras niñas, eran unos simples giros, los cuales ella los hizo de una manera divertida, Bella seguia girando a medida que entrecerraba los ojos que no se dio cuenta que un joven entro corriendo al salon empujando a la niña/

-Bella: **Oye! Fijate por donde vas-**

/El joven de cabello castaño rubio de ojos miel se le quedo mirando,no dijo nada y luego dio la vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba Alice, Bella lo miraba con un poco de odio, el muchacho salio de la academia sin mirar a la niña que habia empujado/

-Bella: **Grosero!(grito enojada)-**

-Alice: **Bella, Estas bien?-**

-Bella: **NO! Ese viejo que estaba contigo me empujo! Y encima de eso no me pide disculpas-**

-Alice: **Si, Edward suele ser grosero, pero es de buen corazon, creeme-**

-Bella: **Eso espero profe Alice _-"Edward, algun dia me vas a conocer"_ (dijo con una mirada seria)-**

_**Fin Flashback**_

El caso era que conocio a Edward de una forma, como decirlo, el joven empujo a la niña y no fue capaz de disculparse. Bella sentia que queria ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego se puso a pensar en varias cosas que podrian llegar a una conclusion.

**-Bella:** _"A lo mejor...Edward es mudo y como no habla entonces, tal vez por eso no se disculpo! __eso puede ser, si no es asi, entonces eso significa que es un patan que NO respeta a las niñas"-_

Bella termino de cenar y subio a toda carrera,se encero en su habitacion, se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama:Una blusa blanca, pantalones cortos de color azul y sus pantuflas de conejo, se dirigio a su pequeño escritorio donde habia dejado su Libreta y su esfero, a Bella le llego su imaginacion y...

_Hace unos segundos estaba recordando lo que paso con ese tal Edward, me empujo en plena ckase de ballet y...ni me pidio una disculpa, solo se quedo mirandome como si quisiera algo de mi, bueno, al menos agradezco que las otras niñas no se dieran cuenta de eso, sino seria la burla de la clase y eso es algo que no proxima vez que lo vea me le voy a enfrentar, pero antes me asegurare de ver si no es "mudo"como lo habia pensado(debo conocer primero a esa persona antes de pensar algo malo)Pero si puede hablar, le pedire una buena tener suerte...

TEP :) Bella Sw.._

* * *

_Una Semana Despues_

Bella seguia asistiendo a sus clases de ballet, aunque ella no queria por ser una mala bailarina, solo queria estar con Alice, se habian vuelto grandes amigas, ademas queria asegurarse si Edward se apareceria por ahi, cosa que no hizo en esos ultimos dias, todo fue en vano, hasta el dia de aparecio de repente y Bella lo miraba seriamente, el joven solo se limito en agachar un poco la cabeza y fue hasta donde estaba Alice.

**-Bella:** _"A lo mejor es timido, debe ser por la forma en la que agacho un poco su... tengo que hablar con el"-_

La niña se dirigio hacia Edward y como era muy alto para ella(Bella le daba hasta la cintura)decidio jalarle de su camiseta, el muchacho bajo su cabeza y se encontro con la mirada seria de una niña castaña de ojos marron.

**-Bella: **Disculpa queria saber si...tu eh bueno...-

**-Edward: **Nena, lo siento...Siento haberte empujado antes-

**-Bella: **(molesta) Y Por que no te duisculpaste en el momento justo?-

**-Edward: **Si tienes razon, la verdad no se que paso , a veces estoy en las nubes-

Las palabras de Edward fueron muy sinceras, incluso Bella recordo lo que dijo Alice que Edward era de buen corazon, por esa razon la niña supo enseguida que Edward habia reconocido su error.

**-Bella: **Bien, te perdono...Por cierto, soy Bella y tu?-

**-Edward: **Soy Edward, un placer (estira su mano en señal de saludo y Bella le corresponde)Que edad tienes? Pareces tener 8 años-

**-Bella: **No, tengo 10 años, los cumpli hace una semana. Y que hay de ti?-

**-Edward: **Yo tengo 17, pero muchos dicen que parezco de 20...o mas-

**-Bella: **Ya me lo imagino(vio que sumama estaba en la salida)Me tengo que ir, adios(se va corriendo)-

**-Edward: **Adios Bella-

_Medianoche_

_Querida Libreta:

Siento no haber escrito en una semana pero...no me paso nada intersante, aprovecho el momento para ecrobirte que hoy hable con Edward, me pidio perdon por lo que paso hace unos dias, supe que el decia la verdad y le perdone y, pensandolo bien, creo que me parece adorable, hasta podria ser el ˆhermano mayorˆ que jamas tuve...

TEP :)Bella Sw.._

Bella cerro su libreta y le puso el candado, luego se acosto en su cama y se tapo con las cobijas, el sueño la domino y la niña cerro sus ojitos entrando en el mundo de los sueños.

Al dia siguiente, Bella hizo la misma rutina de siempre, luego se asomo a la ventana de su habitacion(qe daba hacia la calle)la abrio dejando que la brisa volara su cabello y en un susurro dijo:

-Hoy sera un nuevo dia-

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui este oneshot y como dije en el principio voy a hacer una historia y Que creen? tendra relacion con este oneshot. Que les parece? En fin ya no los molestare mas, excepto agradecerle a** _Jessy Riddle _**por la invitacion, gracias :)**

**Un abrazo, amantes de Crepusculo!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
